An Unexpected Valentine
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have always been the best of friends and have shared almost everything together. Why should the holiday of love be any different?


**I know I'm a tad late but Happy Valentine's Day KC fam! You know a holiday can't pass without me gifting some smut ;)**

 **(Virgin!Klaus AU/AH)**

* * *

Klaus was slightly startled at the abrupt buzz from his phone. He was in the middle of one of his sketches but immediately dropped his pencil when he saw the name on the screen.

Caroline Forbes.

A subconscious smile grew across his face. The two have been best friends practically all their lives and Klaus feared now that they were in high school and Caroline was head cheerleader and him being an art geek things would change; they did but not the way you think.

He began seeing Caroline in a different way, in a more than platonic. Klaus wasn't sure when he began seeing his oldest friend as something more but for the sake of their friendship he brushed it off. It pained him to see her falling for the assholes who didn't know a good thing if it slapped them in the face. She'd run to him for comfort after each heartache and each time he wished he could tell her how he feels.

Another vibration sound snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly answered his phone.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hey Klaus. Are you busy?" She enthusiastically asked.

He glanced over at his incomplete sketch that was interrupted by her call. "Not particularly."

"Great! I'm coming over."

"Coming over?"

"Yes...am I not allowed at your house anymore?" She giggled.

- _Oh how much he loved that sound._

He softly laughed himself. "Of course you are, love."

"Mmm I love when you call me 'love'. That accent is a gift." She teased.

He grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. When will you be by?"

"Look out your window." Caroline said still laughing. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows before looking out his bedroom window seeing a happy Caroline on his doorstep.

"Are you going to open the door or what?" She spoke into her phone looking up at him in the window. Klaus smirked before hanging up his phone to go downstairs and greet his friend.

The minute he opened the front door he was pushed back as her body enveloped him into a bear hug. She was acting as if this is the first time they've seen each other in years. Though it kinda felt like it. It was odd but Klaus wasn't going to complain as he wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her closer to him. He closed his eyes inhaling her natural scent wishing they could just stay like this. The moment was cut short when Caroline was the first to pull away with smile on her face.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. Just really happy to see you I guess. I feel like we haven't really hung out lately."

"And who's fault is that?" He teased closing the door behind her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll admit to that one but your parents are out of town with my mom so I figured let's make up for lost time." She began. "And it's Valentines Day, neither of us should be alone right?"

Klaus gulped. "Are you asking me to be your Valentine, Caroline?"

"I thought you already were?" She winked before walking past him to the kitchen. Caroline was so naturally flirty and confident it stunned Klaus every time. She was the vibrant lotus in their friendship while he was the virgin snowdrop waiting to finally bloom. He deeply sighed walking after her.

- _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

After hours of catching up with high school gossip, baking heart shaped cookies and raiding Klaus's father's liquor cabinet they stumbled into Klaus's bedroom.

"I feel like it's been ages since I've been in your room." She claimed observing some of his drawings hanging on the walls.

"I almost forgot how good you are at that."

He sighed clearly sensing guilt in her tone. "Caroline-"

"You're right, Klaus. I'm the reason we haven't been hanging out lately. I'm sorry for not making our friendship a priority like I use to and like you still do."

"Caroline you don't have to apologize for anything."

"You know you've never been good at accepting apologizes." She smirked making him reciprocate the expression.

"Fine, I accept your unnecessary apology." He grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes as she wandered more around his room with a cup full of liquor in her hand. Klaus was so entranced by her, staring at her as if he was trying to memorize every detail of her face and body. Her face was more angelic, her bouncy blonde curls were more vibrant, her lips so pink and pursed he could only dream of how they would feel against his. Klaus was so distracted by his own admiration of the blonde beauty in front of him, he was too late to notice her pick up his incomplete drawing from earlier.

- _Shit_. He thought watching as she picked up the paper raising her eyebrow.

"Caroline...that's not-"

"You were drawing me?" She softly asked turning towards him. "Klaus?" She asked again.

He felt like the room was getting smaller and the oxygen level was decreasing by the second as she continued looking at him waiting for a response. What was he supposed to say?

That he thinks about her so much he catches himself sketching her? That whenever he looks for inspiration of beauty she's the first thing that pops into his head? That he's madly in love with her but refuses to admit it cause he doesn't want to destroy their friendship?

Klaus gulped as he took one step towards her. "It's not what you think?"

"And what exactly do I think?" She pressed the matter determined to get a genuine response out of him. He was in a corner, whether he continued lying or finally being honest with her.

He sighed. "I didn't know what exactly I wanted to draw so I...just thought of you." He was partially telling the truth.

"Wow. I've never been anyone's muse before, it's kind of sexy." Klaus's eyes widened at her bold words feeling his cheeks severely reddening as she innocently bit her bottom lip.

"Oh my god Klaus are you blushing?" She smiled. He tried to laugh it off as if what she was implying was just gibberish but he knew it wasn't and maybe he want being as discreet as he thought.

Before realizing it, Caroline was stepping towards him with a predatory glare in her eyes. The sight exciting and confusing Klaus all at the same time, not knowing how to interpret it. She was now directly in front of him, her blue eyes glancing and his eyes then shifting to his full red lips. Klaus stayed frozen in place waiting for her to make the first move. Her soft hand caressed his cheek lovingly making his body shake at the chilling sensation. Caroline victoriously grinned at his reaction.

"Is it okay if I touch you like this, Klaus?" She asked finally breaking the silence between them. Klaus couldn't believe what was actually happening he couldn't even speak and instead nodded in response. Her hand then moved down his arm, feeling his tone muscle she doesn't remember being there.

She looked back up at him thoroughly. The boyish face she loved and adored now more mature and manly. His limpy arms that could barely carry a bucket of water now bulked and tone. The little boy she remembers from just a few weeks ago is gone which oddly excited Caroline.

She dropped her hand from his body completely. Klaus already feeling the emptiness from the loss.

"I know I haven't been gone that long but...do you have girlfriend?"

"You know me, love I've never been good with the opposite sex." He chuckled.

"Well that's when you were frail and boyish. You're all grown up now and quite the catch." Caroline stated with a smirk. Klaus couldn't help but blush, it was like she was purposely trying to wound him up.

"Am I making you nervous, Klaus?" She softly asked still standing in front of him as if she didn't already know the answer to her own question. His blue eyes nervously shifting away from her's. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at just her words alone.

"Umm...wanna watch a movie? Anything you want." Klaus suggested taking a few steps away from her to look through his dvd collection.

"Surprise me." Caroline challenged with a mischievous smirk making her way to sit on his bed while waiting for him to pick out a movie.

* * *

They were 30 minutes into the movie so far and Klaus could feel Caroline sneaking glances at him every once in awhile. She was sitting up comfortably on his bed while he sat in a chair next to it. He wanted to confront her about it but he was too nervous for the answer. She's been acting different around him since she saw his half done sketch of her. He didn't know what to make of any of it so he tried to put all his focus back on the movie.

"This bed is big enough for two you know and you can't be comfortable in that wooden chair." Caroline teased patting the space on the bed next to her.

"It's okay."

"We're watching a scary movie...you're going to leave me up here to fend for myself? Or is it you just don't like me?" She joked, the room now filled with both their laughter.

"You know that's not true."

"Which part?"

Klaus covered his red face briefly with his hands. No one has ever made him so giddy and nervous like Caroline did, and she did it effortlessly. He sighed in defeat rising out of his chair to make residence next to her on the bed. She widely smiled scooting closer to him, making Klaus more anxious than he already was. Caroline now snuggled her body into his draping his arm around her left shoulder for him, entangling her fingers with his.

"I feel safe now." She claimed bridge facing the screen again. Klaus was speechless and tankful for it at the same time. He didn't know what to say or feel in this moment. Caroline has always been flirty with him but it never meant much of anything besides friendly teasing but no...this time was different and he couldn't be the only one feeling it.

The movie was finally over but Caroline didn't move from her position next to him.

"So...umm did you like the movie?" Klaus nervously asked, his arm still wrapped around her.

"It was a little scary but you made me feel safe." She said with a light grin.

"Well you're welcome, love."

"You know...I really love it when you call me that." Caroline practically whispered. Their faces inches apart from each other's and Klaus could already feel his pants tightening just by the seductive way she's looking at him. Before he could even form a word Caroline's lips crashed onto his, they were soft as he imagined. Her tongue swiped over his bottom lip begging for entrance that he willingly granted before she explored his mouth with her wet tongue.

Klaus wanted to slap or pinch himself in this moment to reassure that he wasn't dreaming, this was really happening.

Caroline was kissing him.

She let go of his hand she was holding so her slender fingers could comb through his dark blonde curls. Her thin pink lips so demanding yet soft against his full red ones. Klaus groaned into her mouth at the sensation of her body pressing against his and her hands tugging on his hair. Caroline tilted his head to the side to get a better angle them both moaning into each other's mouths. Unsure of his hand placements, Klaus hesitantly placed his hands on her waist it barely felt like he was touching her. Caroline detached her lips from his lazily smiling at him.

"It's okay if you touch me, Klaus."

He nervously smiled back at her still trying to calculate the turn of today's/night's events in his head. How did they go from innocently baking cookies in the kitchen to making out on his bed. Not that Klaus was complaining after wanting this for so long he just never thought it would happen.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She breathlessly asked brushing over his stubble lightly with her fingertips.

"I just...I've wanted this...wanted you for such a long time. The fact that it's actually happening is a bit surreal." He confessed feeling a huge weight lifted off his chest.

"You've wanted me? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want it to damage our friendship especially with you having a new beau every other week. I figured you just didn't feel the same-"

His words cut off by her lips slowly moving against his. He could feel her smiling into the kiss as she shifted her weight atop of him now straddling his lap.

"I very much feel the same." She interjected claiming his lips again. Her hair like a blonde curtain over his head as she deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling together in a dance of heat and bliss. Klaus's steady hands slowly found home on her hips assisting her movements as they began grounding down onto him. He groaned at the feeling of their centers pressing onto one another's, his nails gripping her jean covered hips tighter as she continued rocking into him. Klaus's body shook with pleasure at the sensation of their bodies being so close. With the little of self control he had he could get off to just her kisses but he wasn't necessarily sure how far she was willing to take this.

Caroline groaned impatiently against his lips as her hip movements became more frantic. She pulled away from him climbing off the bed, insecurity washed over Klaus's face till it drained of color at the sight in front of him. She lifted her black tank top over her head revealing her black bra before undoing the button of her jeans. She seductively bit her lip at his stunned face, finding his innocence cute yet also arousing. Klaus just stared at her heavenly body that was dressed in nothing but black bra and matching black thong. He knew she was beautiful but...she has to be the most stunning girl he's ever seen. Her golden curls and beautifully smooth pale skin made her look like a goddess who deserves to be worshipped.

She climbed back onto the bed going back into her previous position above him. Her fingers played with the hem of his t shirt hinting him to raise up his arms so she could tug it over his head. Caroline's eyes gazed over his tone chest, following the patterns her fingers were making on it.

"When did you get a tattoo?" The beautiful laughter that joined her question was like music to his ears. He looked down at the birds tattoo near his shoulder that she was tracing her fingers around.

"About a month now."

"Jerk!" She playfully pushed his shoulder, Klaus laughing pretending her assault hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well last I checked, love that was during the time when Tyler Lockwood was flavor of the month." He partially joked trying to not sound as hurt as he felt. Caroline looked down shamefully before meeting his eyes again.

"I guess I missed a lot in just a month. I'm supposed to be your best friend and I didn't even know you got a tattoo." She sighed.

"Caroline it's fine." Klaus reassured her.

"You're only saying that because I'm half naked in front of you." She giggled.

"That does help your case a bit." He smirked. "But seriously, Caroline it's fine. I don't care about that anymore, you're here now that's all that matters." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear exposing her smiley face.

"I didn't miss out on you losing your virginity too did I?" Caroline joked but her expression turned down at his embarrassed face.

"I'll take that as a no...Klaus it's nothing to be ashamed of. You've always said you want it to be with someone you love."

"I love you." He admitted, stunning Caroline. Now she was the one speeches.

"Klaus..."

"I do, Caroline so much. I understand you don't feel the same and that's fine and I don't want you feeling obligated to either. I just want _you_ , if you'll have me." His honesty and vulnerability made Caroline briefly smile before she dipped her head down to meet his lips with her's. She cuffed his face in her hands bringing him closer to her. His palms massaging over her creamy legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting there to be any spacing between them. Their tongues clashed battling for dominance as they both became a moaning mess. Klaus cradled one side of her neck, venturing his lips dow from her jaw to the other side of her neck. Caroline's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his mouth and tongue on her skin.

"Klaus." She moaned when he found a sweet spot by her ear. Sucking, biting and licking at it repeatedly eliciting more sexy noises to escape her lips. For someone with not much experience, he was a natural at this. Caroline could feel the dampness pooling between her thighs as she was still rubbing herself against his clothed shaft. Her sneaky fingers trails down between their bodies undoing his his belt buckle.

Klaus detached his mouth from her skin grabbing her wrist to pause her actions.

"Caroline you don't...we don't have to..."

"I want to." She confirmed, whipping her curls over one shoulder to get a better view of the boy underneath her. "Do you want to?"

Klaus felt the nerves get caught in his throat. If he went along with this, not only would he be losing his virginity, he would be losing it to Caroline. His childhood friend and the girl he loves. What if she was just doing this out of pity? After his vulnerable confession maybe she felt bad for him and wanted to get it over with? Or maybe she felt so guilty about distancing herself from him she figured sex would make amends? The paranoid thoughts all dribbling in his mind at once.

"Klaus?" Her voice bringing him back to reality.

"I'm just nervous. I never even gone second base with a girl before. What if I'm bad or just not good enough? What if I miss the hole or put it in the wrong one?"

Caroline chuckled against his lips, giving him a quick peck. "You're too cute and innocent for your own good. It's honestly a major turn on."

"Seriously Caroline, as stupid as it may sound this moment means a lot to me it always has. I would love and be honored if you, my best friend were my first but I don't want this if it's for the wrong reasons."

His face serious as he explained to her the importance of this. As much as he wanted her, they both had to want it too. Caroline stared at him fondly for a minute before unclasping the hook of her bra. Klaus's jaw dropped as she pulled the straps down her arms exposing her bare breasts. For probably the 100th time tonight she has left him speechless with her beauty. He began severely blushing, his eyes incapable of looking anywhere but her chest. Such awe and curiosity was read on his face as he drank in her appearance.

Caroline smiled biting her lip as she moved closer onto him. She picked up his hands and placed them on her breasts hissing at the cool touch. Klaus didn't move, wasn't even sure if he knew what moving was anymore still not believing what was happening. Assisting him, she put her hands over his kneading her breasts roughly. She squeezed his hands hinting for him to squeeze her boobs which he thankfully did. Her wide smile returned as she threw her head back rebelling in him touching her like this. Needing him to understand she's looking forward to this as much as he did.

She sat back up leaning into him as he continued fondling her breasts. Her hip movements frantic and her mouth showed the same enthusiasm as she kissed him passionately. His lips so intoxicating and kissable Caroline couldn't get enough of him.

"I want you, Klaus." She breathed against his lips sneaking her hand down to finish undoing his belt and now his zipper. He stopped kissing and touching her, eyeing her actions between their bodies with hesitation.

She lifted his chin up capturing his lips again with a heated kiss.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered against his skin. Kissing down his chest and tracing his tattoo with her tongue was making it even harder for him to contain the little self control he had. She kissed and licked her way up his chest and neck sucking the exposed flesh purposely to leave a mark. His eyes closed as the overwhelming sensation of her mouth on his skin and lower bodies rubbing on one another's. Caroline hummed into another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip before diving her tongue into his hot mouth. Klaus was taking in all the pleasure she was giving him, never wanting her to stop.

He slightly sat up so Caroline could pull down his jeans taking his boxers with them exposing his cock that slapped up against his stomach. Caroline subconsciously licked her lips at the size. She needed just a taste of him, the need calling to her. With a mischievous smirk she kissed down his chest again till she made contact with his dripping cock. She didn't want him to finish before he even got a chance to be inside her but one teaser wouldn't hurt. Lightly kissing the head she began licking it from the base to tip.

"Caroline." Klaus groaned her name throwing his head back in pleasure not knowing if he could contain himself any longer. Caroline grinned to herself, granting his manhood few more strokes of her tongue before retreating. Klaus's head shot up frustratingly from the loss of contact.

"Next time." She promised with a wink, thrilling Klaus with the idea of a 'next time'. Leaning over to his nightstand she picked up the condom package she placed there earlier. Caroline sat up on her knees to rid her body of the black thong dressing her body. Klaus gasped at her now completely naked body never thinking she could be sexier or more beautiful than she already was. She then crawled back up his body bringing him in for a short but lingering kiss. Opening the wrapper then slowly putting it over his hard shaft made Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip, staring up at the clearly nervous boy staring back at her.

- _This was it._

He thought still staring at the golden goddess in front of him. The moment he didn't think would come in a very long time was happening. Not only was he about to lose his virginity but he was doing it with Caroline Forbes. He loved her, god he loved her so much to the point where it didn't bother him that she didn't love him back. Eventually she might, maybe she never will but he didn't care because it was real enough for him and he will continue loving her regardless.

She hovered over him teasing him with her wet folds before slowly sinking down on him.

Every muscle in Klaus's body tensed as she stretched around him, a groan escaping his lips. They both hissed as she adjusted to his impressively large size. He was in such amazement of her body, seeming so delicate and soft he was fearful of touching her. She teasingly smiled at him leaving a small KISD on his jaw.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern wanting him to be as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah." His breathing already erratic and she's barely even moved yet. His body still stiff waiting for whatever was to happen next. Caroline could feel his tension, leaving feather kisses on his neck and jaw to try to ease him.

"Just relax." She whispered against his skin lightly pushing him down on his chest so he can lie down. Using his chest for support Caroline began rocking into him. Raising up then sinking back down onto him moaning at the sensation of taking him fully. Her nails dug into his chest as his public bone met her clit making Caroline almost cry out in pleasure.

"Mmm...god you feel so good." The dirty talk surprising and exciting Klaus causing his hips to unexpectedly jerk up into her's.

"So do you." He muttered making Caroline reward him with a devilish smile as she continued her movements. He didn't want to look away from her, wishing to keep his eyes glued to her body as it joined with his passionately. But the pleasure was already consuming him, he threw his head back against the pillow. He could feel an unfamiliar coil of arousal building in his stomach as she continued riding him. As desperately as she wanted to ground down on him mercilessly, Caroline kept her pace slow for him drawing out each stroke slowly but deeply. Though she was trying to make it as pleasurable and lasting for him as possible, she Caroline could feel her own body begging for a release.

"Touch me, Klaus." She practically begged. Klaus slightly smirked at the affect he was having on her. He was the one giving her this pleasure, he was the one making her beg for his touch. Klaus's hands rested on her hips assisting her motions before reaching up to cup and squeeze her bare breasts making her moan as her head fell back. Never had she looked more beautiful than she did in this very moment. Desiring to pleasure her exposed skin, Klaus steadily sat up taking Caroline in his lap surprising them both. Caroline gasped at the change of angle and at the feel of his lips planting sweet kisses on her neck.

She was still grounding onto him, smiling as he began familiarizing himself with her body. His hands roaming her over her milky back down to her hips teasing the skin playfully. His mouth also ventured down kissing from her neck to chest area. Caroline tangled her fingers in his curls tugging his head up, crashing their lips together. The uncontrollable moans they both fed into each other's mouths was bringing Klaus closer to the edge. His body shook in pleasure desperate for a sweet release as they continued making out.

"Fuck..." He muttered against her lips. An odd chill ran up his spine and toes curled as Caroline's pace steadily hurried.

"Its okay...let go, Klaus." Her breathless tone and fiery kiss was enough convincing. She grounded harshly on him a few more times, building them both up to their deserved orgasms. Klaus grunted her name still holding her close before spilling into the condom and with a cry of his name Caroline let go as well.

Klaus leaned his forehead against her shoulder, eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath. Caroline also breathless kissed the top of his sweaty hair. Eventually Klaus fell back onto his bed, his back hitting the soft sheets bringing Caroline down with him. Mutual hisses were exchanged as she climbed out of him then snuggling under his arm wrapped around her covering their naked bodies with a blanket. She looked up at him ready to speak but was interrupted by his mouth covering her's. She smiled into the it cuffing his face in her hand deepening the kiss. Klaus didn't know why he kissed her, it just felt right. He thought losing his virginity would be this scary experience but if anything it was thrilling and lovely. Sharing the moment with Caroline helped with that as well.

He detached his lips from her's, staring at her fondly with a genuine grin stretching his face. Pulling strands of her loose curls behind her ears so he could see her beautiful face. His fingertips tickled her skin as he caressed her face kissing her cheek. He lied back down on his pillow looking up at the ceiling still holding her close.

"That was...wow." Klaus being the first one to speak breaking the silence.

"I know." Caroline grinned leaving a small kiss on his damp bare chest.

"Are you sure that was your first time? I don't even think experienced boys made me beg."

Klaus laughed blushing as he recalled her pleasurable demands. "I assure you, love it's only been you." He glanced down at her but she looked away resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not expecting anything more out of this, Caroline if that's what you're fearing. I want you to love me because you want to not because you feel obligated to."

She sighed. "That's not what I fear. I fear how good you're going to get at sex if your first time was this mind blowing." She joked making the room fill with laughter from them both.

"You know how I get with that four letter word. I've said it to too many people who don't deserve it and I trust you Klaus more than anyone, I'm just not ready yet...but who knows, maybe one day I might surprise you with a declaration of my own."

"Like what? Saying something like you'll be my last love?" He teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself bud." She teased back with a smirk capturing his lips with her's again.

"I almost forgot." She muttered making Klaus furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He tried to suppress how wide his smile grew but he couldn't help how happy he was in this moment. "Happy Valentine's Day, Caroline."

* * *

 **Not enough Virgin!Klaus fics in this fandom smh. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review :)**


End file.
